


BATIM Slice of Life AU Book 1: Welcome Home

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other, Slice of Life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: After being in one hell of a studio Henry can finally go home and bring his three toons with him. The toons can finally have a life of their own with no Joey, no ink monsters, no abuse. However, can these toons fit in with the real world?





	1. Chapter 1

The drive home from the studio was a long one, from being chased by Searchers, running into your old co-workers now as hideous monsters, finding your creations hurt from the abuse of your former best friend. That's what Henry had to go through during his time visiting the studio.

He was sent a letter by his old friend, Joey Drew telling him to come back to the studio. Henry thought he can see his toons again, and he can take him home just like he promised. A 30-year promise he still kept. When he visited the studio he saw everything changed. His co-workers we're turned into inky abominations and his own toons where abused and tortured till the studio shut down.

After a inky battle with think Ink Demon, who was Joey this whole time Henry finally got his toons back, and was taking them home. Henry sighed, he didn't know how long he was gone, but was relieved he can get back to his life by starting it fresh with the toons.

Speaking of the toons he looked at the backseat of his car and saw the toons sleeping peacefully on the way to their new home. Henry sighed seeing his neighborhood, along with his house. Henry parked the car, and he heard one of the toons waking up with a yawn.

"Henry." Bendy yawned. "Where are we?"

Henry chuckled. "Home, Bendy. My home." He said. Bendy gave a small smile. Henry got out of the car and opened the passenger door. "Guys wake up, we're home." He whispered. Alice and Boris stretched and yawned getting out of the car as well. Henry carried Bendy and everyone went inside house.

Henry's house was awfully quiet and dark. The former animator needed to stay quiet, so he wouldn't wake up his wife, Linda.

GRUMBLE

Henry stopped and turned around. "Boris was that you?" He asked.

"Sorry. I'm hungry." Boris replied. The lights turned on, making the toons yelp and hide behind Henry.

Henry chuckled as he stared at an older woman with faded ginger hair. "Hi. Linda." Henry nervously chuckled. Linda tapped her foot and glared at her husband. For being long for a long time he understood how upset she was.

"So where were you for the past month?" Linda asked.

Henry was thinking of how to explain to his wife that Joey called him back, was trapped in the studio and he decided to rescue his toon children. "Um long story, or short story?" He asked.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Right." Henry took a deep breath and stepped away showing the toons scared holding each other. For 30 years at the studio the toons never saw the outside, were lied to about other people and even hurt by Joey. They thought meeting Linda, she would hurt them too. To their surprise, Linda stood there surprised.

"Is that?"

Henry nodded. "Yes. You see the letter from Joey was to show me the ink machine and to my thought was to see Bendy, Boris and Alice again." He stopped to take a deep breath. "However, it was a lie he trapped me there with my co-workers, who all turned to monsters." Linda gasped hearing her husband's story. "I would say more, but..." Henry stopped remembering seeing the toons in pain, the monster Boris in pain, Norman, Sammy, and...

Henry stopped to see his wife and toons hugging him. With a smile he hugged them back. "Thanks." Henry sniffled. Linda smiled letting Henry know he was forgiven.

"I'm just glad your safe Henry." Henry smiled and looking at his wife. Linda looked at the toons as well and smiled. "Same with you three." The toons ran to Linda and gave her a hug.

GRUMBLE

Linda and the toons let go of the hug and looked at Boris. "Sorry. I'm hungry." Boris said.

Linda chuckled. "I guess I can make a late dinner for you four."

Linda made the Henry and toons some sandwiches, along with a coffee for Henry as Henry and the toons explained more of their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the name to my AU from Family AU to Slice of Life AU. It had a nice ring to it!

After dinner, Henry led the toons upstairs to a spare room they can use to get some sleep. Henry opened a door to a big room his kids used to share when they were kids. “Here it is guys!” The toons smiled seeing the room.

It was a plain room with three beds all lined up to each other. Nothing was in the room since it’s been years and Henry’s kids have moved on with their lives. 

“So this is our room?!” Alice asked. Henry nodded in reply and the toons went to their beds and collapsed on them. “So cozy!”

“And warm.” Boris added. Henry chuckled seeing how happy the toons are for the night. 

Henry smiled seeing the toons happy. “You like it?” Henry asked.

“We love it!” The toons cheered hugging Henry tight. Henry chuckled and hugged his toons back. The toons ran to their beds and lied down on them to enjoy the cozy, fluffy, and warm bed. 

At night the toons were asleep, except for the little demon that moved around as he slept. Bendy gasped for air waking up in cold ink. Bendy has woken from a nightmare. He looked around seeing he was in his room and his two toon buddies were sleeping. “Boris! Boris.” Bendy whispered.

Boris was asleep snoring loudly. It made the demon surprised that he and angel slept through all that snoring. Speaking of the angel, “Alice! Alice!” Bendy whispered. 

Alice groaned, she rubbed her eyes and looked at Bendy. “What is it Bendy?” 

“I had a nightmare.” Bendy replied. Alice rolled her eyes and turned around. Bendy groaned, got out of Bendy and shook Alice. “I’m serious!” Alice sighed and looked at Bendy. 

“Look it’s just a nightmare. Joey isn’t here anymore, your safe, were safe. Now go back to sleep.” Alice turned around not facing Bendy, and went back to sleep. 

“Alice.” Bendy whined. Alice rolled her eyes and moved a bit to give Bendy some room. “Al?” 

Alice sighed. “You can sleep with me if you want.” Bendy gave a small smile and climbed up on Alice’s bed. He pulled the covers and slept next to his sister.

“Thanks Al.” Bendy whispered.

Morning came and Linda was making the family a big breakfast. Henry was overwhelmed with all the food his wife made; pancakes, toast, bacon, and eggs with some orange juice as well. 

“Linda.” Henry chuckled. “Isn’t this enough food?” 

Linda smiled setting down a plate of toast. “These toons went through a lot and they need to taste my delicious breakfast.” Linda explained. Henry chuckled and grabbed some pancakes for his plate. The couple then heard feet running down the stairs and looked down to see Boris smiling seeing all the delicious food. 

“Is that for us?” Boris asked, drooling over the food. Linda nodded. Boris smiled and sat down grabbing food from the table. Boris was about to eat, but stopped looking at the food. “I’m waiting on Bendy and Alice before I eat.”

Linda petted the wolf on the head. “Oh you can eat, no need to wait.” 

“Really?” Boris asked. Linda nodded. “Cool!” Boris took a bite of his breakfast. He smiled and ate more enjoying the food. “This taste amazing!” He cheered.

“Thank you, Boris.” Linda replied. Soon the two other toons came downstairs. However, Alice carried Bendy on her back. 

“Morning.” Alice yawned. 

“Morning Alice, why is Bendy on your back?” Henry asked.

Alice sighed. “Rough night and he wouldn’t get up, so I took him down.” Alice explained. She put the demon in the chair and sat down. She took some breakfast and started to eat. Bendy too took some breakfast, but just stared at it. 

Henry took notice of this, and put his hand on his back. Bendy flinched and looked at Henry. “You okay buddy?” Henry asked. Bendy shook his head and stared to eat his breakfast. 

Henry looked at Linda, and the later looked at Bendy. “Bendy, sweetie. Is everything okay?” She asked.

“Y-yeah. Everything is fine, Linda.” Bendy responded as he continued to eat. Linda put her hand on Bendy’s arm and looked at him straight in the eye. 

“Bendy. Could you meet me in my room after breakfast?” Linda asked. Bendy looked at Henry and he nodded. Bendy never knew Linda as long as Henry, but if he trusts Henry he’ll trust Linda. 

“Okay.” He responded. Linda smiled and the family went back to eating breakfast. After breakfast Linda took Bendy into her and Henry’s room so they can talk. 

“Okay. Bendy what’s wrong?” She asked.

Bendy hesitated to talk. He took a few deep breaths, and started to talk, “Well. Last night I-I had a nightmare.” Bendy said. Linda was about to ask what is was about, but Bendy continued to speak, “It was what happened back at the studio. I was the Ink Demon again and Henry and I were fighting. I then clawed Henry hard and he collapsed,” Bendy started a swallow his words as inky tears started to fall, “He wasn’t waking up and then Joey appeared applauding me. I wasn’t happy and I kept waking Henry up and he wasn’t waking up.” 

As Bendy explained, Linda pictured the whole nightmare in her head and she felt horrified at what Joey did to Bendy and Henry. 

“And that’s it.” Bendy whispered. Quiet sobs came out from the little demon. Linda felt sorry for the young toon but she knew it wasn’t his fault it was Joey’s. Linda put her arms around Bendy and gave him a hug. Bendy cried and hugged Linda back. The woman rubbed Bendy’s back.

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” Linda questioned.  
Bendy sniffled and looked at Linda. “But it was! I almost killed Henry!” Bendy yelled, crying.

“It was Joey who did this to you! Don’t ever think your evil! Your not.” Linda explained. Bendy sniffled starting to calm down a bit. “I know you Bendy. Henry told me everything about you and the others. You’re not like that. Your not.”

Bendy sniffled and wiped his eyes. He calmed down, but the sadness and guilt didn’t lift off him. Linda held his hand and took him back downstairs. 

Henry kept an eye on the toons. After his little talk with Linda Bendy started to feel better as he, Boris and Alice laughed watching TV. Henry chuckled seeing the toons smiling and being happy. 

“How is he?” Linda asked.

“He’s smiling and laughing, so he’s getting better.” Henry replied.

Linda smiled. “That’s good.” The two stood there seeing the toons laughing at the jokes. Henry and Linda chuckled seeing the toons happy. Linda pulled Henry away to the kitchen so they can have a private talk. “Bendy told me his nightmare earlier,” Henry’s smile dropped, “did he almost…kill you.”

Henry looked down and nodded. “Joey told me that he was able to control Bendy, and I didn’t want to fight him and all, and…” He struggled to get his words out. Linda patted his back to relax him. “But, like you I am worried about Bendy, and I want to cheer him up.”

“Well.” Linda started. Henry looked at his wife. “There is Ashley.” 

Henry sighed. “Look I know Ashley’s been through a lot, but we can’t just have them come over for a surprise visit, you know how her parents have been busy!” He explained.

“I know. I know!” Linda reassured. “But I can call them tonight and see what they say.”

Henry looked at his wife and he knew she was right. Ashley, their granddaughter would love the toons. “Alright.” Linda smiled and hugged her husband tight. Despite her old age, she was still a strong woman. Henry chuckled and hugged his wife back.

Henry then looked out the window and saw kids playing and an idea came to his head. “While you do that, I have an idea myself.”


	3. Chapter 3

Henry opened the front door and went to look outside. He smiled seeing the kids play outside. The toons looked behind Henry and they too saw the kids. “You guys want to play with them?” Henry asked.

“Do we have to?” Bendy asked. 

“Well you don’t have too, but it would be great for you guys to open to others.” Henry explained. The toons looked at each other and back at the kids playing games. “Look. You guys suffered a lot, and I want to help you guys, by meeting new people.”

Bendy and Alice looked at each other for a second, but Boris smiled and moved over to Henry. “I’m ready to play!” Boris cheered. The former animator chuckled and pats Boris on the head. “Bendy, Alice you two want to go out and play?” He asked. Bendy and Alice turned away from Henry. The later sighed and put his hands on the toons shoulders. “Everything will be fine. I’ll be there with you three.” 

“Come on! I’m excited to play!” Boris cheered. 

Alice gathered her courage and smiled. “I guess I’ll give it a shot.” Boris and Henry smiled at the angel, and now turned to face the demon. 

Bendy looked up at the three, “I-I don’t know. Maybe.” Bendy mumbled. Henry gave a warm smile and held his hand out for Bendy. The demon smiled and held Henry’s hand. The later took the toons outside and walked over to the kids playing soccer. 

“Mr. Henry!” A little girl called out. The kids stopped playing and ran up to Henry giving him a hug. The former animator smiled and laughed at kids coming to him.

“Hi kids! How are you?” He asked.

“Good!” They all replied. “We missed you.” A little girl replied.

Henry chuckled. “I missed you kids too. Guess what? I got a surprise for you.” The kids squealed.

“What’s the surprise?” A young boy asked. 

Henry chuckled a motioned for the toons to come over. The kids “oohed” and “ahhed” seeing Bendy and the others for the first time, “Kids. This is Bendy, Boris, and Alice. Their my kids.” Henry explained introducing the toons. 

Bendy chuckled. “H-Hi kids.” He gave a small wave. The kids stared at the toons confused. However, one little girl went over and hugged Bendy. The little demon froze feeling the hug. He looked at the little girl and smiled hugging her back.

“Bendy meet Marie, she’s a hugger.” Henry explained. “And this is Lindsey, Tommy, Cody and his twin Connie, and Michael.” The kids smiled as their name was called. 

Alice smiled seeing the adorable little kids. “How do you know so many kids, Henry?” Alice asked.

“Well, Linda and I babysit them.” Henry replied. 

“Cool!”  
“Mister Henry, are they going to play with us?” Connie asked. 

Henry nodded. “Of course, you three play nicely,” He said facing the toons. The toons nodded in agreement, he then turned to the kids, “this is their first time playing with you guys, so be safe, and have fun! I’ll be watching you guys.”

“Okay!” The kids and toons replied. The toons stood around looking at what the kids were playing before they were introduced. “So. What are we playing?” Bendy asked.

“Soccer!” Cody replied. 

The toons looked at each other. “What’s soccer?” Boris asked.

The kids gasped. “You never played soccer!?” Lindsey asked. The toons shook their heads. “It’s the most, fun, amazing, super game. EVER!” Cody yelled.

“How fun is it? I’m all about fun!” Bendy cheered. 

“Very fun!” Connie added. “So, were put into teams and we try to kick one ball to the goal, which is the Fitzgerald Family and the Vine Family mailbox. 

“So we kick it to the mailbox?” Bendy asked. The kids laughed at his response. 

“No silly!” Tommy replied. “If the ball rolls past the mailbox, the team wins a point!” He explained. 

“Okay, gotcha!” Bendy gave the thumbs up.  
Lindsey and Marie grabbed Alice’s hand. “Alice could you be on our team?” Marie asked. Alice nodded in reply. “Sure.” The girls squealed in happiness as they took Alice to their side of the team.

“So that means I’m in your team?” Bendy asked looking at Michael and Cody. The two boys nodded, making Bendy’s toon eyes sparkle. “Alright! Let’s start!”

“Wait!” Connie yelled. The kids looked at her, “what about Boris?” She asked.

Tommy knew Connie was right. The teams would be uneven if Boris joined the team. Then the little boy thought of an idea, “Boris, want to be the score keeper?” Tommy asked. 

“Sure! But what’s a score keeper?” The wolf asked. 

“Score keeper is where you keep track of the score, so if Bendy and I won a point you count it, or if Alice and Lindsey won a point,” Tommy explained. 

“Gotcha!” The wolf replied giving thumbs up. 

“Cool! We got a team then.” The teams faced each other as Tommy set the ball down. “Ready,” the teams eyed each other. “Go!”

Tommy kicked the soccer ball first to Cody. Cody then ran towards the goal only to be stopped by Alice who got the ball. “Nice! Now kick it to Tommy’s goal!” Marie yelled. Alice nodded and went over to the guy’s goal to kick the ball scoring a point for the girls.

The girls cheered wining the first point. “Great job Alice!” Marie cheered. The angel blushed seeing the support she was getting. 

Round two came along, and as the girls were going to win another point, Cody came around and scored a point for the boys. “Alright! Cody!” Bendy cheered jumping up and down. This made the score 1-1 for both teams.

After a few rounds it was round 5 and so far the girls were in the lead, and the boys were a point behind. Tommy went to kick the ball away from Connie, but she was able to miss, and kick the ball to the boy’s goal. 

However, 

The ball then rolled away from the goal bouncing to an unknown house. “I’ll get it!” Bendy yelled running to the house to get the soccer ball. The kids got worried for Bendy hoping he would make it alive. 

Bendy then went to the yard and smiled seeing the soccer ball. Quickly he grabbed it and ran back to his friends. “I got the ball! I got it!” Bendy then got cut off when a boy’s hand, lifted Bendy off the ground. Alice and Boris gasped. 

“Oh no, not them.” Lindsey replied. 

“Who?” Alice asked.

“The Street Boys. A group of boys who pick on us and ruin are fun.” Tommy explained. 

The boys walked to the crew as the little demon tried to escape from their grasp. “Look it’s the shrimps and two weirdoes.” One of the boys mocked. Boris and Alice glared and the boys.

“Hey let me go!” Bendy struggled. The taller boy shrugged and dropped Bendy, forcibly. Bendy held his arm from the hit. Marie and Boris went over to the ink demon hoping he was okay.

“What do you want bro!” Tommy yelled.

Tommy’s brother chuckled. “You know what happens if your toys walk in our turf.” He mentioned. “Its ours.”

Bendy glared. “No it’s Tommy’s and the kids!” Bendy spat back. The kids gasped and hid behind Boris and Alice. 

Tommy’s brother grabbed Bendy by his bowtie and pulled him close to his face. “What did you say to me, demon!” He spat. Bendy glared, however on the inside he was in fear. He hoped Henry could get him now before anything goes wrong. “I said what did you say to me!” Tommy’s brother yelled punching Bendy in the face.

Alice and Boris gasped holding on to one another. If they thought the kids were scared seeing Bendy getting pushed around by Tommy’s brothers friends, then they should be more scared of what could come next. 

Bendy, now having a bruise on his cheek looked up at the older boys. “I said, that ball belongs to Tommy!” Tommy’s brother chuckled and threw the ball at Bendy. 

“Bendy!” The kids yelled.  
Bendy was now heavily breathing his toon eyes become circular with swirls in it, his smile started to get wider. Before Bendy could show his new look to the older boys, Henry came in time. 

“Woah! Woah! What’s going on?” Henry yelled. 

Bendy blinked and his eyes went back to normal. Tommy’s brother and his friends looked at the older man. “Its nothing, come on guys lets go.” The boys then walked away from the older man, who just glared at them.

“Bendy!” Marie yelled. Henry turned around and saw Bendy along with his injury. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He replied. Bendy touched his cheek flinching at the touch. Henry walked over to the toon and lifted him up.

“You okay, right?” Henry asked. Bendy nodded. Henry sighed and smiled softly at the toon. “Kids, I’m going to get Bendy cleaned up. Just head home and be careful okay?” The kids nodded. “Boris. Alice. Let’s get inside.” 

The wolf and angel nodded and followed Henry inside. The two keeping an eye on Bendy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the release of Squigglydigg's new BATIM song, Welcome Home. It got me motivated to write my BATIM fanfic, and well here you go! Enjoy!

Henry and the toons came inside, Linda turned and saw the toons being quiet and grew worried. “Bendy go to the bathroom, I’ll meet you there.” 

Bendy nodded and did what Henry told him too do. 

“What happened?” Linda asked. 

“Some kids were being mean to us and our new friends.” Alice pouted as she slumped into the couch crossing her arms. Linda felt sorry for the toons and hugged her angel daughter. 

Henry sighed, “I’m going to check on Bendy.” He walked upstairs to the bathroom and saw Bendy sitting on top of the counter swinging his legs around. The demon turned and saw Henry. The retired animator opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed out some badges it. 

Bendy saw Henry wrap the bandage on his arm, and ripped another one to put over the bruise on his cheek. “Thanks.” Bendy whispered rubbing his cheek where the bruise was patched up.

“You’re welcome.” Henry picked the toon up and hugged him. 

Bendy’s eyes widen over the hug Henry gave him. It didn’t hurt but felt relaxing like the tears he held wanted to come out, and it did. Bendy sobbed onto Henry’s shoulder releasing the tears from the pain he suffered from the bullies. Henry rubbed Bendy’s back soothing him to let out all the pain. 

“Why.” Bendy coughed. Henry looked at Bendy whipping the tears from his eyes, “why are kids so mean? Why did they hurt me?” He sobbed. 

Henry sighed, he didn’t have an answer, well, he did but he knows it wasn’t the answer Bendy was looking for, “Kids can be mean Bendy, as for why. It just depends on what they’re going through.” 

Boris and Alice were on the couch sitting down as Linda was on the phone. Once they heard footstep coming down the stairs they saw Henry caring a sleepy Bendy. He sat down next to Boris, as Bendy rested in his arm. 

“Is Bendy okay?” Alice asked. Henry nodded silently. 

“Okay, thank you.” Linda said hanging up the phone, “Ashley is coming tomorrow morning.”

Boris and Alice were confused on who this Ashley person was. Were they a threat to them, or what? “Who’s Ashley?” Boris asked. 

“She’s our goddaughter.” Henry replied. 

“Goddaughter!” Alice explained, “What’s a goddaughter?” She asked.

Henry chuckled, “a goddaughter is the daughter to our child.”

“Our daughter to be exact.” Linda added.

“You had kids!” Boris beamed. Linda chuckled seeing the excitement. Henry shushed the toons and pointed at Bendy who moaned and moved around in Henry’s arm. “Sorry.” Boris whispered. 

The next morning, Bendy was the first to wake up. He looked around his room and saw Boris and Alice still sleeping soundly. Slowly and quietly Bendy got out of bed, and walked downstairs to see if Linda or Henry was up. To his surprise, both of them were up. Linda was in the kitchen putting what looked like cookies into the oven, and Henry was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. 

“Morning.” Bendy said walking downstairs. Henry looked over his paper and saw the little demon walk over to him.

“Morning Bendy, how did you sleep?” He asked.

Bendy yawned and rubbed his eyes, “Good. I needed all that rest.” Henry chuckled rubbing Bendy between his horns. Bendy pulled a chair and sat down next to Henry. “So what’s with all the food Linda?”

“Well, you were asleep when I told the news, but our granddaughter is coming over today to meet you guys.” Linda explained. 

“Granddaughter? Bendy asked. 

Henry nodded, “your going to like her Bendy. I just know it.” Bendy gave a small smile. Linda put his breakfast down on the table, and the demon started to eat. 

“Once Boris and Alice wake up, you three could help me set up for Ashley’s arrival.” Linda suggested. 

“Okay!” Bendy replied. With perfect timing Boris and Alice came downstairs and sat down at the table. 

“Morning Bendy. Morning Henry.” Boris yawned. 

“Morning guys.” Bendy replied. Linda gave the two other toons their breakfast and told them they are aloud to help out once they finish eating. This made Alice excited beaming in joy.

“Really?!” She asked. Linda nodded. The angel squealed in excitement being happy to help. Linda chuckled over the angel’s excitement including a certain little demon’s, which made Henry smile.

After breakfast was done, the toons helped out Linda before Ashley’s arrival. Boris helped clean the house, Alice helped set the table and Bendy helped Linda cook. It was the first time the toons did work, and for starters they were good. 

Once everything was set for Ashley the toons hanged out in their room getting games and toys set up for Ashley for when she arrives. 

DINGDONG 

The toons faced the door knowing Ashley has arrived. The toons ran downstairs, but stop to take a look. What they saw was Henry hugging a young girl and her mother, to what Boris and Alice heard last night was Henry’s daughter. Once Henry’s daughter left the toons walked the last set of steps downstairs. 

“Everyone this is Ashley.” Henry introduced. The toons saw a girl roughly around 9-years old with bright orange hair, an orange dress long white stockings, and orange shoes. The girl opened her eyes revealing them to be these bright golden eyes. Her eyes sparkled seeing the toons. 

“Bendy!” She exclaimed. Ashley ran to the ink demon and gave him a hug. Bendy almost fell back as the young girl hugged him. He was shocked Ashley knew about him. His cartoons haven’t been on for over 30 years! How could a 9-year old know everything about Bendy and his friends. 

The demon smiled hugging Ashley back. “How do you know about me?” He asked.

Ashley let go of the hug and faced the toon, “my mommy told me all about your cartoons, so did grandpa Henry!” She pointed. 

“Maybe a little bit too much,” Henry blushed rubbing the back of his head.

The toons laughed seeing Henry getting embarrassed over the fact he gave a lot of Bendy trivia and stories. Once that was done, Ashley went over to the toons room and played a board game. “So how are you guys real?” Ashley asked, moving her piece around the board. 

The toons went quiet and looked down. It’s hard for them to answer a question like that. It brought them too many bad memories, “well we were brought to life by a man named Joey, and well…” Bendy trailed off remembering all the pain and torture he, Boris, Alice and the workers gone through. “It was a messy situation.”

“Oh, sorry.” Ashley whispered. 

“Its okay. Its hard for us to talk about it right now.” Alice reassured. Ashley gave a smiled and hugged Alice. The angel smiled and hugged her back. 

The toons and Ashley turned around and saw Linda come up with cookies and sandwiches. “Thought you guys were getting hungry, so I brought lunch up here for you guys.” 

“Thanks Linda!”  
“Thanks Grandma!” 

Linda smiled, “You’re welcome,” as she was about to leave, she gave one last turn to the kids, “if you need anything just give a call.” 

The toons each grabbed a sandwich and cookie and started to chow down on the food holding off their game till later. As they ate, Ashley couldn’t take notice of Bendy badges. 

“Bendy?” Ashley asked. The toon faced the young girl, “are you okay? You look hurt.”

Bendy sighed remembering his injury from yesterday. He touched his cheek and felt the bandage was still on, “yeah I got picked on by some kids yesterday.” He explained.

“Oh.” Ashley turned away not wanting to ask anymore. Bendy saw Ashley looked mournful. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Sort of, I get bullied as well.” She admitted. 

“You’ve been picked on by kids too?” Bendy asked. 

Ashley nodded, “yeah, but it gets better,” she added, but looked down again, “sometimes.” 

Bendy felt bad for the girl and put his arm around her. “Sorry you’re going through that.” 

“Its not your fault. My mommy and daddy know about my situation, and they cheer me up with ice cream, or cake.” 

Bendy chuckled. This girl has one lively personality, he liked that, “Henry patched me up, and gave me a hug,” he explained. “It made me feel a lot better.” Bendy explained with a smile on his face. The two then felt another pair of arms hug them tight and it was Boris giving them a huge bear hug. 

The two laughed as Boris hugged them tight giving them little nuzzles to cheer them up. Alice sighed and decided to join in on the hug train with her brothers and her niece.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Did. ALOT. Of. Writing today! Its now 9 PM and I can submit the stuff I got done so far! I got three stories done today all which are BATIM related. I won’t submit the third story till tomorrow.

Ashley bonded with the toons quite well, they played more board games, watch some cartoons on TV, and talked. The toons didn’t talk too much about their lives at the studio before Henry came back to the studio and rescue them, but they told the young girl keeping the more serious stuff vague. 

After having a great time together, it was time for dinner. Henry decided to barbeque some food on the grill. Henry grilled stakes and hot dogs along with vegetables. Linda made some baked potatoes, and even grabbed a bag of chips for the toons. Though Boris and Bendy finished the chips before they even had their meal. Best part is their toons, and don’t have a digestive system like humans. 

Once Henry brought in the food everyone chowed down on stakes, hot dogs and potatoes. “Grandpa! Your cooking is the best!” Ashley complimented. 

Henry smiled over his granddaughter’s comment. “Aww thanks Ashley.”

“Its better then mommy’s cooking!” 

Henry almost chocked on his food hearing what Ashley said. “Um, sweetie don’t tell your mother you said that, but thank you. I guess.” 

Ashley smiled in response and zipped her lips eating more of her meal. Once dinner was done, Linda brought out some vanilla ice cream sundae’s for everyone to enjoy. 

“Thanks for the sundae’s Linda!” Bendy beamed. 

“You’re welcome Bendy!” Linda replied. 

“Could I have more?” 

Linda shook her head. Bendy sighed, but eyed Alice’s sundae. The angel was taking her time eating her sundae. A smirked formed on the demon’s face as he tried to take a small bite of the angel’s sundae. 

Alice noticed Bendy was going to take a bite of her sundae, and decided too lift up her bowl and slammed it on Bendy’s hand. The demon squealed as he felt the cold bowl touch his inky hand. 

“Now do you want a bite of my sundae?” Alice asked.

Bendy shook his head. The coldness made him not want to speak his answer, but Alice knew it was no. Alice smiled and lifted the bowl from Bendy’s hand, and continued to eat her sundae. Bendy held his hand, rubbing it to warm it up. He then saw Ashley giggling over the little scene. At this point, Bendy would have been mad, but he actually smiled seeing he made a child happy. Bendy smiled and laughed as well, making the whole table laugh. 

Once everyone was done with dessert, everyone was now getting ready for bed. Well except for Henry and Linda who decided to stay up to watch a movie before bed. The toons and Ashley decided to play another game before heading off to bed. They decided to play a game of Memory using cards, and Boris was winning. 

“Boris! Your good!” Ashley commented. “Can you teach me your skills?” She asked. 

Boris nodded, “Sure anytime.” 

Bendy chuckled, “Ash, he gets the skills because he’s a wolf he knows which card is witch.” 

Boris gave a low growl at the demon as everyone laughed.

“I thought you guys would be in bed?” Henry asked coming into the room. The toons and Ashley chuckled nervously as the cleaned up the game and went to bed.

“Night Henry!”

“Night Grandpa!”

Henry smiled and turned off the lights as everyone went to bed. 

The next morning, everyone was enjoying waffles, fruit and eggs for breakfast. Breakfast was pretty interesting for Ashley. Henry had to take away the syrup from Bendy and Boris since they wanted their waffles to be swimming in syrup. However, breakfast was great for everyone. 

After breakfast everyone was watching game shows on TV, which were Ashley’s favorites. “You like game shows?” Bendy asked, confused over the young child’s choice for TV shows. 

Ashley nodded, “Their interesting to watch, plus give me knowledge for everything.” She explained. She turned to the TV, and heard the question the host asked: 

“What’s the capital of Italy?” 

“Rome!” Ashley responded. 

“Correct!” The host replied. Even though Ashley wasn’t competing the contestant also guessed Rome. Bendy face Ashley in shock. Ashley smiled proudly as she got the question right.

Bendy smirked if she was that good, what else can this child know. “Alright I’ll give you some Bendy trivia.” Bendy declared. 

“Your on.” Ashley replied, smirking. 

“When did Joey Drew Studios open?” Bendy asked.

“February 10th, 1929.” Ashley answered. “The first cartoon was Little Devil Darlin’.” 

Bendy saw the determination in the child’s eyes. “When were Boris and Alice created?” 

“Boris was created in March 23rd, 1929 in the cartoon Sheep Songs. Alice Angel was created April 18th, 1929 in the cartoon Sent from Above.” 

Boris and Alice were even surprised with how well she knows about them and looked at Henry who smiled proudly. The toons knew Henry gave her some info before the toons decided to live with him. 

“How much do you know?” Bendy asked. 

“Almost everything you should know.” Ashley responded. 

Everyone heard the door knock, and Henry went to go and check who it was. Henry smiled to see it was his daughter, Ashley’s mother. He opened the door to the woman who smiled at her father. 

“Hi dad.” Henry’s daughter, Nancy said. Henry chuckled hugging his daughter. “I’m here to pick up Ashley, I hope she wasn’t any trouble yesterday?” She asked.

Henry shook his head. “She was not a problem. Well behave with Bendy and the others.” 

Nancy turned and faced the toons. Her reaction was nostalgia, she remembered the Bendy toys her father bought for her when she was a little girl. Her father wasn’t kidding when he said the toons was living with him. Her thoughts were, Henry bringing back some old Bendy toys from when she was a child. 

Nancy walked up to Bendy who smiled, Nancy smiled back remembering Bendy. “Hi Bendy.” She whispered. Bendy smiled and hugged Nancy tight. Nancy was surprised, but hugged Bendy tight. “My father was right all along, you are alive.” She then looked to see Boris and Alice, she let go of Bendy and went up to the other two toons. “Boris, Alice. Right?” She asked.

“Yep!” Boris replied. Alice gave a giggle and a smile. Nancy smiled back and hugged the two toons. Boris hugged Henry’s daughter tight, loving the hug. 

After the touching reunion, Ashley and Nancy were ready to head back home. “I hope we see Ashley again.” Linda mentioned.

Nancy nodded, “For sure, mom.” 

Ashley smiled and went to the toons, “Bye Boris! Bye Alice! Bye Bendy!” The toons smiled, but weren’t expecting Ashley to run up to Bendy with a smile, “Thanks Bendy.” Ashley said giving a hug to the demon toon. Bendy blushed and hugged Ashley back.

“Anytime Ash. Anytime.” Bendy replied. Ashley let go of the hug and smiled at the demon before going back to her mother and headed home. 

Bendy snapped waking up in bed, breathing heavily. It was nighttime and after Ashley left everything was a regular rest of the day, except tonight. Bendy woke up to another nightmare. It was the same one as the last nightmare. He looked at the clock; 2:35 am. The demon turned and saw Alice asleep, but he didn’t want to disturb her, so he walked over to Boris’s bed. 

“Boris! Boris!” Bendy whispered.

Boris groaned and turned to Bendy, eyes still closed. “What is it Bendy?” 

“I had another nightmare.” Bendy replied. 

The demon didn’t need to ask if he could sleep with Boris. The wolf scooted over to make room for the demon. Bendy crawled into bed and slept next to the wolf. “Night Bendy.” Boris whispered. 

“Night buddy.” Bendy whispered in reply. He didn’t notice his left eye had his wandering eye, but it was late for him to go to a mirror and look. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bendy woke up early, the sun was beginning to rise, but Alice or Boris was still asleep. The little demon barely got any sleep due to his nightmare. The demon sighed feeling a bit tired. Then, a scent of something good hit the demon. Bendy slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake up Boris. The demon walked slowly out of the room and made his way downstairs.

Henry was singing a song to the radio while making chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. The little demon peeked through the kitchen licking his lips as he saw the food being prepared. What made the demon sigh was when Henry put strawberries on the table. Bendy loved strawberries he remembered when Norman was around he would bring strawberries for the break room, but once he disappeared and became the Projectionist it made the demon feel sad again.

Bendy was about to go back upstairs, but the stairs creaked getting the attention of Henry. Henry peaked out of the kitchen seeing Bendy go up the stairs, “Bendy.” The demon stopped in his tracks and looked down at Henry. The former animator saw the demon looked worried. “Bendy come down, its okay.” 

The demon walked back downstairs and faced his creator. Henry gave him a worried look seeing the demon in distress. “Is everything alright?”

Bendy shook it slowly, Henry sighed and put a hand on the demon’s shoulder. “Henry, I have question.” The demon looked down finding the words to tell Henry, “am I good toon? Or a bad toon?” 

Henry stopped and looked at the toon, this was a hard question. In the show, Bendy was the hero, his heroic acts were saving the train from falling to the gorge in Train Troubles or doing a cute hula dance to stop a tsunami from destroying the beach and Alice in The Dancing Demon, or his best heroic deed rescuing him and Boris from hell in Hell in a Hand basket. 

Bendy did so many good things, but also bad things like dumping honey and feathers on Alice or leaving Boris, Alice and himself stranded in the middle of the ocean after he flooded their apartment. 

But, that was in Bendy’s nature he was a devilish toon who doesn’t mean any harm. Still this was a question that can be either this or that. 

“I don’t think you’re a bad toon. Sure you may be devilish, but you’re the sweetest toon I ever met.” Henry consoled. 

Bendy smiled, “thanks Henry.” He replied. Henry smiled, but he saw Bendy still wasn’t cheering up, “but that’s not the point.” 

“Well what is?” Henry asked. 

Bendy sighed, “Do you know how I get into my monster form?” Henry looked at the demon and shook his head. Henry remembers stepping into the studio and running into Bendy’s demon form and beast form. Bendy took a deep breath and looked at Henry, “well it was something Joey didn’t create, but how I was born. When I was created I was given my monster personality since I didn’t have soul, but I was able to get this form due to blood.” He explained.

“Joey’s blood?” Henry asked.

Bendy shook his head and looked at Henry straight in the eye. Henry realized it was his blood, but he wondered how Joey got his blood. Then memories hit Henry like a ton of bricks. 

Henry remembered the fight he and Joey had the day he left the studio. They were going at it at each other pushing and punching. The fight was so bad it took Wally, Norman, Sammy and Thomas to pull them off each other. Instead of being thrown out, Henry showed himself the way out never looking back at the studio and…the toons. 

Henry thought Joey wiped his blood from the fight and put it in when bringing Bendy, and a mix of his blood plus no soul gave Bendy his monster forms. 

“Blood was the only way to keep me in this “perfect” toon form, but Joey used my anger and sadness to my advantage.” 

“How?” 

Bendy sighed remembering the day. 

Flashback:

Sammy was getting into an argument with Susie, again. Since Allison came and took Susie’s job she’s been getting into non-stop arguments with Sammy. However, on this particular day it was worse.

“Can you two stop fighting!?” Norman yelled coming in. “Miss. Campbell you were supposed to help me set up the projector earlier! I had to do it all myself, and I’m not getting younger!”

Susie rolled her eyes, “I told you I was going to be there in a minute!” 

“Well your arguing with Lawrence!” 

The three bickered as Bendy came by, he walked up to the three shaking. Since Henry left there have been arguments non-stop. Just 10 minutes ago he heard Thomas and Wally having an argument about a pipe that broke. 

“Guys! Can you calm down?” Bendy asked. However, his voice wasn’t getting across it got the demon nervous, ink dripping to the floor. “Guys!”

“Stay out of this demon!” Susie yelled.

Bendy stepped back as his mind started to go fuzzy. Ink started to drip and cover Bendy’s eyes. The demon wiped it away and his eyes changed to wandering eyes as the ink rushed down faster on his face. Bendy’s teeth sharpened as he got taller, but the arguing trio didn’t notice.

Joey came into the whole thing after Wally mentioned about the arguing. “What is going…on?” He asked looking up at Bendy, who was now taller and chuckling demonically. 

“I…SAID…STOP!” He roared as black inky lines filled the room, and everyone fell back. Bendy chuckled and stared at the tree looking at them one by one. When he looked at Joey he saw Joey smile at the demon.

Flashback Ends

“After that when something bothered me, Joey used my anger and sadness to my advantage.” The demon felt like he was going to cry, he felt inky tears in his eyes as he whipped them away. 

Henry was disgusted and horrified at what Joey had done. He knew the whole story on why Bendy went after Henry, Joey used Bendy’s sadness of missing him to anger and hating him. Henry put his hand on to demon’s shoulder.

“Bendy. Joey is gone now. Your not a bad demon, your good.” Henry reassured. 

Bendy shook his head, “No I’m not. My monster form almost happened, twice!” He blurted out. 

Henry was silent, he wanted to speak, but the demon was venting, “The first time was with my friends, I was ready to attack those jerks, but you came in and it prevented me,” 

“And the second time?” Henry asked

“Last night, but I couldn’t because I was tired I didn’t have the strength.” He cried. Ink started to drip through the demon almost covering his eyes.

Henry saw a glimpse of Bendy’s eye changing. The former animator went to the demon and wiped the ink away, “Bendy.” The demon looked at him, “I know you can do this. I can help you with this.”

Bendy was touched over Henry’s offer, but, something scared the demon. “What if I hurt you again?”

Henry shook his head, “you won’t. And even if you do, it won’t stop me from loving you. Every scratch, every punch, I’ll take it as long as I can help you control it.” He explained giving a smile.

Bendy didn’t like the thought he would hurt Henry. He didn’t like it, but Henry was going to take it in order to help him control his ink demon and beast forms. Though it feared him to kill Henry. The man who took him, Boris and Alice, was taking up the courage to help him be better. 

Bendy smiled and hugged Henry tight, “I love you, dad.” Bendy whispered.

Henry’s eyes started to tear up as he smiled hugging the little demon back, “I love you too, son.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have three more chapters till the end of SOL AU and soon Book 1 will come to a close. I know Book 2 is Alice's backstory, but Book 3 will be a continuation. More on that when I finish the last chapter.

A few weeks have passed, and today was a crisp autumn day. Henry and Linda decided to spend the day at the park to let the toons spend time with the kids. Bendy was excited to go to the park. He heard it was a fun place where everyone can play, have a picnic or just relax.

“Okay! Where here!” Henry called out.

Bendy quickly removed his seatbelt and ran out of the car smiling at what the park had to offer. He saw two playground sets, which had slides, monkey bars, swings and a climbing section. Families were having picnics in the lust green grass, and owners brought their dogs to take on walks.

“It looks bigger then in the cartoons!” Alice exclaimed. 

Henry chuckled, “well times have changed Alice.” He mentioned. 

“Bendy! Boris! Alice!” The toons smiled too see Connie and Cody run up to the toons. The twins giggled hugging them.

“Hey Connie! Cody!” Bendy cheered. Bendy looked at Henry. The toon didn’t needed to ask as Henry allowed them to go off with their friends to play. The kids and toons giggled as they went to the playground to run off and play.

Henry sighed as he sat down on the bench and took out a book to start reading. He figured as the toons and kids are together he can catch up on some reading. 

Bendy went on the big slide and slid down fast laughing. As he got up he didn’t notice Boris and Cody sliding down knocking Bendy off. “Sorry Bendy!” Cody yelled. Bendy gave a thumb’s up showing he was okay.

Bendy, Cody and Connie went on the swings to see who can go the highest. Boris and Alice just watched the three, as they were too big to get on the swings. “Bendy! I can swing higher!” Cody yelled.

“No way!” Connie exclaimed. “I can! I was born first!” 

“Well I’m younger I can swing faster!” Cody tried to swing high falling off. Alice and Boris gasped holding their hands out and catching the young boy. “Thanks Boris! Thanks Alice!”

Alice smiled, “Your welcome buddy.” Boris replied putting the young boy down, who ran back on the swings. 

Connie went and did the same thing her brother did, but landed on her feat and went back on the swings. Bendy went to do the jump as well, but Alice stepped back as Bendy splatter to the ground. 

Cody and Connie gasped and got of the swing. “Bendy! Are you okay?” Connie asked.

Out of the inky splatter Bendy’s hand came out giving another thumb’s up that he was okay. Cody and Connie giggled. 

“3…2…1…Ready or not I’m gonna find you!” Bendy yelled. The twins and the toons were playing hide and seek now, and Bendy was the seeker. The park was vast giving any child a good hiding spot. 

Bendy ran around the most obvious spots looking for the twins first then Alice and Boris. He searched in the playground, behind trees, under benches, but they hid in pretty good spots. As Bendy searched he faced an entrance to the woods. The woods were dark and had tall trees, taller then Bendy in his inky form towered over the little imp.

“Henry!” Bendy called out. Henry looked up from his book and walked over to the toon, “what’s through the woods?” he asked.

Henry smiled giving a chuckle, “Nothing, but when Joey and I were kids, we use to think a big scary monster lurked through the woods.” Henry stopped his story when he saw Bendy shivering at the thought of a lurking monster. 

Henry sighed, he remembered; Bendy was once a lurking monster. 

“B-Bendy. I-Its not you! It’s a story me and Joey came up with.” Henry groaned slapping his forehead. He was making things worse for the demon, “Bendy.” He sighed, “its not you. I promise.” The demon looked at him with inky tear eyes, Henry hugged the little toon and the later replied back with a hug. 

“You promise. Promise?” The demon asked.

Henry smiled and gave a nod, “promise! Promise” He replied. Bendy hugged Henry tight and went to search for his friends. Soon, Bendy found Boris hiding in front of a dog park, the twins hiding in the baseball field and Alice was hiding behind a faraway tree. 

Hide and Seek started to get boring when Alice and Boris were the seekers, as they know where everyone hid. With that the group decided to switch over to tag, which to them was fun. Boris was it, and caught Cody and went to chase his twin sister and Bendy. 

“Bendy run to the swings! Its base so, Cody won’t catch us!” Connie yelled. Bendy nodded as the two ran to the swings and put their hand on it. Once Cody caught up he stopped himself and glared at his twin and the demon. “Sorry little bro. Were on a free space.”

Cody sighed and went too look for Boris or Alice. When he did find the toon wolf he went after him, but Boris was too fast. As Cody chased Boris, Connie and Bendy snickered splitting up as they ran. Though Bendy ran too far running into the forest. 

The demon stopped in his tracks when he stepped on a branch he realized his mistake seeing he was no longer with Connie, but in the woods. “Uh…oh…” The demon shivered. He looked at the surroundings seeing everything inside was the same almost like a maze. 

The demon flinched when he heard whispers, “Hello!” Bendy called out. The demon didn’t want to be lost in the woods so he looked back at the park where everyone was trying to find him. He won’t go to far just find where the noise was and run back. Bendy took his walk step by step looking back each time so he won’t loose track on his friends. 

The demon then heard rustling in the bushes and turned around. Suddenly a monster showed up roaring at the little demon, making him scared and falling off an edge landing into a mud puddle. 

Bendy spat the mud out of his mouth and looked up seeing the monster was Tommy’s brother and his friends. They all came out of their hiding spots laughing at the demon. 

“See what did I tell ya guys. I scared the living shit of the demon!” Tommy’s brother laughed. 

“Yeah he doesn’t look like a demon!” One of his friends laughed.

Bendy looked down sadness and anger rushed over the toon. Then, something inside the demon, snapped. As the bullied laughed they didn’t realize they heard a heartbeat or saw dark lines starting to form around them.

“So, you enjoy a good scare, huh?” Bendy growled. The bullied stopped laughing and saw the woods started to get dark lines over the trees, and a puddle of ink formed around Bendy. “Well then,” Bendy turned around his eyes turned to small pupils as ink ran down his face, “let me play too.” He growled his voice becoming deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids! Never piss off the ink demon! Why? Well, let's just say you unleash the beast within!
> 
> Also a quick heads up!  
> I might not update for a while. Friday is Pokemon Let’s Go Pikachu and Eevee and then a few days after that is BATIM on console so I’ll be gaming the night away. I'll still work on stories, just not as much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're a few chapters away to the end, but don't worry I got tons of stories for this AU. I'm trying to get a Thanksgiving story done, but since Pokemon Let's Go!Eevee comes out tomorrow (or today depending where you are) I'll be focused on that, so the Thanksgiving story will come out after Thanksgiving!

By mid afternoon, The Stein family and the twins were searching for Bendy. When they played tag, Connie lost track of Bendy and was scared what happened to the little demon. Boris and Cody comfort Connie and told her it was not her fault, and that Bendy got caught up with the game. Henry, Alice and Linda came back, but Bendy wasn’t found.

“We looked around the park.” Linda stated. She bowed her head down, “but we haven’t found him yet.”

Connie looked down almost crying. Cody hugged his sister tight. “Its okay sis, we’re going to find Bendy.” Cody insisted. 

Alice agreed and put her hand on Connie’s shoulder, “Don’t feel guilty Connie, Bendy is fine. I know the little devil myself, and he’s going to be okay.” She insisted. Connie hugged the angel, and the later rubbed her back.

“Where could Bendy run off too?” Henry asked. He, Linda and Alice looked everywhere in the park for him, but no sight of the toon. He finally got his answer when one of the kids from Tommy’s brother’s group running for his life.

“Monster! A monster!” Henry and the group turned around noticing they got their answer where Bendy ran off. 

Tommy’s friends were hiding behind tress and bushes from the Ink Demon, who now was hunting for his prey. “Where…are…you?” Bendy hissed wondering where Tommy’s friends are hiding. 

“We screwed it this time.” Tommy’s brother’s friend, Eric whispered. 

Tommy’s brother, Jonathon shushed his friend and kept an eye on the ink demon. Bendy looked around for him and his friends before walking away. John and Eric turned and left their hiding spot and saw Bendy was walking away. “Quickly let’s get to the others!” John whispered. The two boys quickly ran, but Bendy had good hearing. 

Bendy chuckled and turned around seeing the two boys trying to escape. Eric and John screamed as they ran off with Bendy on their heals. “YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME!” Bendy roared.

Eric and John ran as fast as they could as the demon. Eric tripped, but John grabbed him and they kept running.

Their friend Lewis was hiding behind some bushes as they heard the screams. “Lewis!” Eric yelled. Lewis grabbed his two friends and stayed quiet in the bushes. Bendy stopped in his tracks as he looked around for the bullies. Bendy hissed knowing they were around here, and they were hiding from him or better yet attack him. “WHERE…ARE…YOU?” Bendy whispered. 

For the bullies, this was the first time they were scared. They never have been scared of anything or anyone. However, with Bendy they never expected a wimpy demon to be a huge monster. The bullies froze to death when they heard a tree being lifted off its roots and being thrown. 

Eric passed out seeing that would be the fate the three will have if they were caught.

Bendy chuckled and went to grab another tree, “Excellent.” Bendy looked up and around the woods wondering where the voice was coming from. 

“Henry! Boris!” Bendy called out. The demon then heard chuckled, Bendy growled thinking it was his tormentors, “Alright! SHOW YOURSELF!” Bendy roared. 

“You’re doing well. My little demon.” 

Bendy gasped, he recognized that voice, “Joey?” Bendy whispered. 

“Bendy!” Boris called out.

“Bendy! Where are you!” Cody yelled. 

Everyone went looking for the demon going inside the forest using a flashlight Henry kept around. “Bendy! Come on out! Its me Henry!” Henry yelled.

Though no one heard the toon in sight, not only that there were no inky lines anywhere. Bendy, John and his friends must have run far from the group. “BENDY WHERE ARE YOU!” Connie screamed, making everyone cover his or her ears. 

Though the demon didn’t hear her, Connie sighed looking down. Henry pats the young girl’s back to comfort her that everything is okay. 

Alice heard a tree branch snap and turned to where the noise was. She looked back at Henry’s group and back where the sound was and walked towards the sound of the snapping tree. 

“Looking for someone?” Alice turned thinking she found Bendy, but instead it was another girl. She was sitting on one of the three branches and looked at Alice. 

The angel nodded, “yes. This may sound weird, but have you seen some large…monster…demon around here?” She asked. Alice was nervous over her question because she thought the girl would see her as a freak.

To Alice’s surprise the girl jumped down from the tree. Alice was surprised over her appearance. She had brown hair with a blue streak wore clothes featuring a rock band, jacket, jeans and tennis shoes. Times really did change for the toon angel. “If your talking about an ink monster he went that way.” She pointed over to the left. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much Miss…” 

The girl sighed, “Danni. Danni Romeo, and you don’t need to add the miss.” 

“Oh sorry.” Alice apologized. “I’m Alice Angel Stein, but call me Alice.” Danni shook the angel’s hand. 

“Nice meeting ya, angel!” Danni introduced. The two girls smiled, but the angel didn’t know what to ask next. “So new in town?” Alice nodded “Cool! See you around!” Danni was ready to leave before Alice stopped her.

“Do you need help getting back?” 

“Nope. I know my way around. I’ll leave something behind to help you.”

“Thank you!” Alice yelled. Danni already left, but Alice smiled seeing the girl, she had this feeling of befriending her. The angel then remembered her mission, looking for Bendy to make sure he was okay. “Henry! I think I found out where Bendy might be!”

Bendy was on the ground breathing heavily. Joey’s voice was speaking to him from the beyond. “Leave me alone. Leave me alone.” He mumbled. 

Joey’s voice laughed, “pathetic excuse of a demon! No soul! No nothing! Just a disgrace!” 

Bendy growled as ink dripped from his face, his claws getting bigger and bigger. However, a memory of being with Henry brought him to his senses for a bit, “I’m not a disgrace! I’m Bendy! A demon, the dancing demon!” He yelled back.

Suddenly the voice disappeared, the demon sighed in relief. However, for how long? “Now that Joey’s gone. I can focus on revenge.” He chuckled. Then, someone hit a pebble at the demon. The demon turned around seeing John and Eric with handmade slingshots pointing it at the demon.

“Alright! We got him!” Eric cheered.

The bullies started throwing pebbles at the demon, and more dark memories of his past with Joey came to surface. “Now just one more, shot.” John was about to launch one more pebble, but Eric grabbed his hand, and shook over the sight of Bendy.

Bendy’s hand and horns grew larger as he started to growl and get bulky. Eric and John shivered, grabbed their passed out friend and ran off. 

Henry’s group stopped, when Henry heard a familiar roar. Henry, Boris and Alice looked at each other knowing the growls came from the little devil their looking for.

“Bendy!” Everyone yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the next chapter we're going to release the beast!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here were are the 2nd to last chapter! Just one more chapter and Book 1 of SOL AU is completed! I have a couple of SOL AU drabbles for the holiday season starting in December! So I hope you'll enjoy this holiday season with the Stein Family! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Everyone ran as fast as their feat can take them running to where the roar was. As they ran they passed by John and his friends running away, “Monster! Monster!” They yelled. 

“Hurry, Bendy isn’t too far!” Henry yelled. He led the group running to wear Bendy might be. Henry stopped dropping his flashlight. Cody and Connie stopped and held onto Linda, as the later held them tight for safety. Alice and Boris held onto each other. 

In front of them was Bendy, in his beast form. His eyes were covered in ink; his body was now huge with long arms and hands, a small body and legs, and sharp teeth. He looked like he was snarling at the group, but wasn’t attacking them. 

“Mr. Stein, is that…”

Henry nodded, “yes. This is Bendy in his beast form.” 

“Beast form?” Connie asked.

“When Bendy is not at the right state of mind, he turns into that.” Alice explained. 

“Is he dangerous?”

Henry went silent remembering the fight he had with Beast Bendy; he remembered the fight with him that almost killed him, the fight that made Bendy have nightmares since living with him, the fight that has haunted Henry since he escaped the hellhole of Joey Drew Studios. 

However, Henry didn’t want to scare the kids and Linda. If he told them the truth, they probably would never want to go near Bendy ever again, but he didn’t want to lie to them. “Can I be honest?” Linda and the twins nodded, “and when I tell you guys, you’re not going to treat Bendy anything different?” 

“Honey, what’s going on? Is there something about Bendy you kept hidden from me?” Linda asked. 

“Yes. You see Bendy killed me, twice.” 

The twins looked at each other, “Then how are you still alive?” Cody asked.

“It’s complicated to say the least.” Henry continued as he talked about his best pal Joey sending him the letter and visiting the ol’ workshop. He saw the horrors, the monsters his co-workers became, Alice being abused by an evil Alice who was once, Susie Campbell, Allison and Tom who helped them escape, finding the true Boris, and finally destroying Joey once and for all when Bendy came to his senses. 

“I didn’t want to tell you because. I was scared that Bendy would be out casted for his actions. It was all Joey’s fault!” Henry exclaimed.

Linda heard the story about the studio on the first day the toons lived with them, but she never knew Bendy was controlled by Joey to kill others. The twins looked at Henry and at each other. 

“But, Mr. Stein.” Connie started. Henry looked up at the little girl, “we would never push away Bendy.” 

“Yeah! Bendy is cool! I mean he had a bad past, but you can make him have a bright future. That’s what our grandma always told us.” Cody explained. 

Henry was surprised over the kid’s reactions over Beast Bendy. They weren’t scared at all. Even Linda wasn’t scared; she gave a sympathetic look to her husband and the demon. “I’m not scared too, Henry. It was Joey who made him like this, not you, not Bendy himself.”

Alice and Boris froze and shivered at the sight. Linda and Henry looked up and saw Beast Bendy breathing down at them. Cody and Connie stood in amazement at how tall their friend was in this form. Henry walked up to the demon, as the creature growled and breathed heavily. 

“Bendy. It’s me, Henry. Your dad?” Henry softly whispered. Henry had his hand out to pet the demon, but the later walked back snarling. The creator stopped, but smiled walking up. “Bendy. Did someone hurt you?” 

Bendy growled remembering John and his friends picking at him. Bendy gave a roar, making Linda hold onto the twins tightly. 

“Easy boy. Easy.” Bendy still snarled at the man. “The ones who harmed you are gone, they won’t hurt you anymore. It’s just me, Linda, Alice, Boris and the twins. You remember Connie and Cody, right?” 

Beast Bendy tilted his head, “the twins?” he thought. 

“Hi Bendy!” Cody yelled. Connie shushed him, and covered his mouth. 

Beast Bendy looked up and saw the twins along with Linda, Boris and Alice. The demon then looked down at Henry.

“See bud, we all came to look for you.” Henry comforted. 

Beast Bendy whimpered, inky tears dripping from his ink covered eyes. Henry put his hand and pets the ink demon. Bendy looked at Henry, who smiled as he gave comforting pets. Beast Bendy put his head on Henry’s chest knocking the former animator down. 

“Henry!” Linda yelled, worried her husband was hurt.

Henry chuckled as beast Bendy rubbed his head on Henry’s chest. “Okay, buddy. Relax. I forgive you. We all forgive you.” Beast Bendy put his big inky hands, cuddling his dad. Beast Bendy smiled at his father figure, and gave a growl like purr. Henry smiled and hugged the demon.

“Aww. He’s like a big puppy!” Connie gushed. 

“Yeah, a big puppy who drools and slobbers.” Alice added.

Beast Bendy walked over to Alice and Boris and gave them a huge inky lick. “Eww. Bendy!” Alice yelled. 

Everyone laughed over the slobbery kiss. “Alright, Bendy.” Henry laughed. “Could you go back to your tiny form?” 

Beast Bendy nodded. Ink started to drop and melt to the ground. Linda stepped back holding onto the twins to move them away from the ink. Once all the ink was gone, and all that left was a toon sized Bendy; the demon shook the access ink like a dog who got out of a bathtub. Bendy looked up and smiled. “Thanks Henry.” 

“Anytime bud.” Henry picked up the demon and held him tightly. The demon yawned as he slept in his chest.

“Is Bendy okay?” Cody asked.

Henry nodded, “he just needs some rest. He tired himself out due to being in his inky form.”

The twins looked at their friend sleeping soundly. It was a long day for everyone, and seeing Bendy sleeping made them tired as well. “I guess we’re all tired.” Boris added. 

Henry nodded, “we should get going. Your parents must be worried.” 

Connie and Cody nodded as the Stein family left the woods and headed home.


	10. Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! The last chapter of Welcome Home! Thank you all for sticking around in my BATIM AU! I have more stories featuring the Stein Family so stay tuned for more!

The Stein family dropped the twins’ home at their house, they were lucky their parents didn’t ask what kept them so long, but were lucky to see their kids safe and sound. 

Henry and Linda made it back home and put Bendy to bed and tucked him in. Henry decided to make vegetable soup for dinner. He made a few bowls, and saved some for Bendy so he can have some for lunch tomorrow. After dinner, everyone went to bed. 

For Henry and Linda however, it was only for a couple hours. 

Henry and Linda woke up to shuffling in their bed. They looked at each other and down at a moving figure under the covers. Henry removed the covers to see Bendy looking at Henry and Linda with his pie cut eyes. 

“Sorry to wake you.” He whispered. 

“No,” Henry yawned, “its fine.” He looked at the little demon crawling right between him and Linda. Bendy snuggled up to Henry and fell right back asleep. Henry and Linda smiled letting Bendy sleep with them for the night. From that night onward, Bendy didn’t have a single nightmare haunting him.

The next morning, Bendy and Alice stepped outside to play with their friends only too see them with backpacks and waiting on the sidewalk. The two didn’t hear of any trip or anything from Henry or their friend’s. Curious they went over to them. 

“Where are you guys going?” Bendy asked.

Cody smiled seeing his friend feeling better. “Morning Bendy! How are you feeling?” He asked.

Bendy nodded in reply. “Better then ever!”

Cody smiled, “And to answer your question. We’re going to school.”

Alice and Bendy looked at each other, they never heard of school before. “What’s school?” Alice asked.

“School is a place where you do nothing but work!” Tommy complained.

Marie nudged him, “but you hang out with lots of other kids, and have fun.” She explained.

Alice smiled, “I love work and learning!”

“And I love fun!” Bendy added. 

“Then ask Henry if you guys can go to school? We can all have fun together!” Connie exclaimed. 

Bendy and Alice smiled, “we will!” The two stepped back as the school bus pulled up and the kids went in one by one. 

“Well play when we get back, okay!” Marie replied before going in the bus

“Okay!” The demon and angel replied. Once the bus left Bendy and Alice ran back inside with a big smile on their face. 

“We want to go to school!” The both exclaimed once they came inside. This left Henry and Linda in a state of shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you all for journey in Welcome Home! The next story of Bendy and Alice's school adventures will be out next month! Maybe. Depends what else I need to work on! I have so many stories.


End file.
